Petrificus Totalus
by Onetwopeekaboo
Summary: Find Ron and Hermione, find them and hopefully we can form a plan. That was the only thing he was thinking of, beside the fact that he had no idea how even ended up in this hell hole. In the distant, he could hear the scream and pleading of the other contestants, none in which sounded like anyone he knew.
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran, he ran for his life. Constantly turning and twisting through the vines of the arena. _Find Ron and Hermione, find them and hopefully we can form a plan_. That was the only thing he was thinking of, beside the fact that he had no idea how even ended up in this hell hole. In the distant, he could hear the scream and pleading of the other contestants, none in which sounded like anyone he knew. His legs started to burn and his side started to cramp. The lens of his only pair of glasses has a long crack from the top to the bottom. He stopped, he had to stop running or he'll die of exhaustion than anything else. _Where's my wand?_ Harry dug his hand in his pocket, in the side of his shoe anywhere that was possible to hold a wand. It wasn't there. How was it not there? He had it with him when he was forced to play in this awful game. _No, no I didn't._ They took it. _Oh no. They took it just before I went up the tube._ It was still at the cornucopia. Or at least that's where it should be. _Hopefully, no one knows how to use it._ They probably thought it was just a stick and tossed it. Harry turned around. He ran a shaking hand through his shaggy black hair.

There was a muffled conversation behind him. Harry turned around. Looking through his cracked lens. _How did that even happen?_ He thought to himself just before he jumped into a nearby bush. The voices grew louder. Harry put his sweaty hand over his mouth trying to conceal his heavy breathing. The footsteps grew louder and closer, he could feel their footsteps through the crunchy leaves. There was a then a noise, a different noise, a noise he has never heard. Harry moved back quickly, pushing himself deeper into the bush. There was a bright light shining at him, a glare. From What? Harry fought the courage to move out of the bush slightly. He saw a long metallic object in one of the boys hand with a faint trace of a red liquid. There was a female next to the boy around the same age as him, like 14 or 15. They stopped walking. "Do you hear that?" the girl said. Her eyes grew wide, just before Harry saw a bright beam of orange light strike her in the chest. A wizard.

"Petrificus totalus." A female said. The boy straightened then fell. Harry crept out of the bush. He peaked up to whoever did the spell. A girl that was average height. She had bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!" Harry squealed. Hermione turned around. She smiled wide, exposing her beautiful buck teeth.

"Harry!" She hollered back, embracing him as she ran up to hug him. "You're okay, thank goodness." He let go of her.

"Have you seen Ron anywhere?" Harry said in urgency. His hands still shaking.

"No, I thought he would have been with you," her voice slightly shaking. She looked at him through glassy brown eyes. She had a small cut across her cheek and her face was a bright red. "Here." She reached into her back pocket. "I grabbed this for you just before I ran out of the cornucopia." She held Harry's wand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at his next victim. The green light, illuminating from his wand, cursed the boy moments after he screamed in terror. Voldemort snickered, stroking his bald head. The crazy, black haired women bowed down to him while extending her arms out in a small curtsy. "Bellatrix," he sang, twirling his wand between his fingers, "Remind me that our next victim will have a more exciting death. I'm getting rather bored of killing them faster than Nagini. Speaking of which, were is she?"

"I'm not sure my lord." Bellatrix along with Lord Voldemort were in outfits they weren't quite used too. They both had tight pants, thin and tight long sleeve shirts plus sturdy boots.

"And why am I dressed like _Potter_! I am their lord, their ruler, what is the preposterous reason as to why I'm dressed like a teenage boy?" Voldemort barked to Bellatrix. His 'nostrils' flailing up and down because of his rage. He screamed in anger. "These pathetic Gargoyles!" He threw a blasting curse at a nearby tree; splinters spewed everyone. At Voldemort and Bellatrix, who casually used the spell 'protego' to protect themselves. But . . . But in the distance, a small scream filled the air.

Bellatrix shot her head in that direction. "My Lord," she chanted, "Did you here that?" She smiled, displaying her disgusting, Azkaban caused, teeth to the world watching.

"Yes," His voice now a dull whisper, "Crucio!" he screamed in the direction. A skinny, brown haired girl with a long braid running down her back darted in the opposite direction. As quick as light itself, a sharp long-ish object flew at Voldemort's head. With a fast flick of his wand, the object dissipated. "Foolish girl." Another pointed object flew at his head. He took a step to the side, "Imperio," he shouted, directing his wand at the frail looking girl. With Voldemort's command, the girl walked to him. "Ahh, so young yet so stupid." The girl tried her best to run away, but she couldn't. Her face was in the beginning stages of tears. "And what is your name?"

"Katniss," she spat. Voldemort let her out of the controlling curse. He was in the middle of about to use the torture curse when she lunged at him. She grabbed a speared object from the small case at her back and made an effort to stab out his eye. Being a faithful and loyal follower of her master, Bellatrix used the notorious torture spell. Katniss jumped out of the way just in time. She felt the quick wind of the curse flashing by her face.

"Expelliarmus!" someone shouted. A red haired boy stood with his wand focused at Bellatrix.

"Weasley!" She basically threw his name out of her mouth, like the name was filth. Voldemort stood up abruptly, not caring about the few leaves that latched on to his teenaged boy outfit. In order to not let this glorious moment go to waste, he shot the killing spell at Ron. Ron leaped to his left. A second late and he would have been struck. Voldemort cursed to himself. He screamed again, shouting dozens of curses in many different directions. All in which missed everything but a few helpless trees. They were both gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stood next to the brown haired girl. He ran a strong hand through his vibrant red hair. "So, what did you say your name was again?" he asked. Ron, like anyone else, was wearing the same outfit as Voldemort, but he actually liked the outfit.

"Katniss," she exclaimed while stripping an arrow from her case hanging on her back. She effortlessly put the arrow on her bow. Examining her surroundings, she crouched down and Ron followed, confused like usual. The arrow strung nicely against the bow; she let go of the sharp object, letting it sore cleanly through the air. It seemed to have struck something on a nearby tree. Seconds later, something fell from a branch.

"Bloody hell!" Ron chanted. "How did you do that?"

"I used to hunt in my district with one of my close friends," Katniss answered while taking the arrow out of an animal that looked like a squirrel, but at the same time looked like a ferret.

"District? What is that, a town?" The humidity was causing him and Katniss to sweat. Trying his best to look like a gentlemen, he would casually try to unstick his leather pants from his wet thighs whenever she wasn't looking. It wasn't that he like her, it was more of him trying to be polite.

"You can say that. Care to eat?" She adjusted her braid. Ron was astonished that she was so, how would you say, badass. She was like a different version of Hermione.

"Sure." Katniss bent down and started to build a pit for the fire. It may not be the best thing to light a fire now, but they were both starving.

"Uh, do you happen to have any matches on you?"

"Not to worry." He took his wand out of his shoe; he couldn't fit it in his tight pants. "Incendio." A small red spark shot out of his wand. Katniss jumped back suddenly.

"How did you that?" she questioned. Her eyes bulged out their sockets.

"I'm a wizard?" he said with hesitation. _She was a muggle! Why did I say that?_ _If Harry and Hermione found out I just told a muggle I was a wizard, they'll kill be before I can even say "shit!" _

Katniss' eyes squinted. "What are you talking about?" She jammed the animal thing back into her arrow. The fire was shining hot now. Katniss positioned the thing over the fire and began to rotate it. Ron didn't reply, he didn't know how. They sat in silence for a while. The fire flickered and the bunch of leaves and sticks Katniss found were burning faster than she could retrieve them.

Around an hour wet by when Ron stood up abruptly. "Instead of sitting her like a bunch of first years, let's start moving. Maybe climb a tree or something." _Oh, where's Hermione when you need her? _Katniss brought her hand under from where she was lying. Ron was standing guard as Katniss caught a few moments of peace. The sun was going down and Ron knew he heard a whole bunch of whispering in the distance. Katniss stood up.

"I'll climb the tree. You stand here and protect us with the stick your holding." She somehow found the idea of his "stick" funny. Like a monkey living in her habitat, Katniss climbed the tree until Ron couldn't see her anymore. She climbed to the top of the tree. Katniss eyes caught something immediately. A boy and a girl holding the same kind of object Ron was holding. But then close behind them she saw a boy with blonde hair. _Peeta, maybe? _She thought just before she shimmied down the tree.

"What did you see?" Ron said. His eyes tense.

"I saw two boys and a girl. And there very close." She grew silent. The voices. Katniss pushed Ron behind a tree. The waited silently for the three people to come. Ron crept his head out from behind the tree. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Harry! Hermione!" He ran out from behind the tree. Katniss soon followed. Her eyes grew with tears as she saw Peeta nuzzled between the two other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta trailed behind Katniss, who not to mention looked fierce with her bow and arrows strapped to her back. He wiped the drops of sweat off his face while panting furiously through the thick forest area. There were three people leading Him and Katniss. Two who told Peeta their names already, Harry and Hermione, and that red haired boy who he found with Katniss. He questioned for a long time before he found the courage to ask him who he was, but he asked at the wrong time. They were in a deep conversation about God knows what and were whispering fancy words to each other, flailing their long, intimidating sticks everywhere.

"We'll stop here," Harry said, "Anyone thirsty?" Katniss and Peeta both nodded, their eyes sunken in, because of dehydration. They walked for hours or what seem liked hours. And through that mud and goop, ugh revolting. Hermione takes a small container from a bag buckled to her waste. "Aguamenti," Harry breathed. Clear water shot out of his stick, filling the container with fresh water. Hermione handed Peeta the water first, who gobbled the water down sloppily. He felt a hand on his shoulder which he thought was the cue to stop drinking, but in fact meant something else. A sharp knife rushed past the spot where his head was a split second ago. The container fell out of his hand and crashed to the floor. His head rocketed to the direction of the knife, it struck its way into a tree. He heard the whoosh of Katniss' arrows and the loud screaming of the other three chanting those fancy words again. He heard one that sounded like "stupid," but thought otherwise. His head was pushed down to the floor with small yet firm hand. He made an effort to move it upward, but found resistance. Katniss' arrows stopped and the others stopped screaming words again. The struggle lessened.

"Are you okay?" he turned to reply to whoever asked him. Hermione looked at him through sad eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked again, this time her voice stern.

"I'm good," he replied with a shaking voice. He sometimes hated the fact that everyone thought he was useless at tense times like this. He recalled the time when Harry and Hermione first found him. He laid on his back hidden underneath the mud and dirt. His leg was cut terribly at his thigh and he knew for sure he was a goner until he saw those same sad eyes on Hermione. He remembered her putting some kind of liquid on his leg and by the time he knew it he was feeling better. "Thank you," he said, not for the moment that just happened, but for what she did _that_ time. Peeta's eyes searched the battle ground. Katniss had a small gash across her cheek, Harry's glasses were cracked in one lens, the red haired boys sleeve was torn slightly, and Hermione's hair was frizzy (like always). There were three people sprawled on the floor ten feet in front of him, then there were three loud cannon noises. Peeta looked back to the tall red haired boy. "Peeta," he said, extending a hand.

"Ron," the boy said back to him and shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

With the wind rustling through the raven night, Voldemort sat at the brim of the cave. His loyal "partner" Bellatrix laid sprawled away from him, her eyes closed and the black mess called her hair mattered everywhere. She was sleeping. Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment. _I just need to find Potter_. Luckily, his weird link with Harry told him his exact location. He opened his eyes in happiness. His faithful servant still was sleeping. He stood up abruptly and darted to where he believed Harry was.

* * *

The five of them sat near the trunk of two trees. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the top of one tree while Katniss and Peeta sat in a tree nearby. With Katniss great climbing skills, she helped the rest of them climb to a position they felt the safest. Ron stayed up as the lookout. He was supposed to be watching out for any uninvited guest, but for some reason his eyes kept trailing to Peeta. Ron, for some reason, felt that Peeta and Hermione had some kind of connection that was more than just acquaintances. He couldn't stop thinking about how Hermione had her hand on Peeta's head when they got attacked and the fact that she offered him the glass of water first. Plus, she kept on asking him how his leg was. _Who bloody cares? The boy will probably be the first one to die anyways? _Ron kept telling himself that she was just trying to look out for him. But he didn't care. _It'll be much easier if I just shot a curse at him, causing him to fall out the tree−_

A loud wail erupted closer than Ron would have liked. He nudged Harry and Hermione in the side which caused them to wake up. For a split second they had fear written all over their faces, but it soon disappeared. "What?" Harry exclaimed, his wand held tightly in his hand.

"I heard a scream." Ron pointed in the direction directly in front of them. Hermione moved off the trunk of their tree. She followed his arm, her eyes squinted. Then she saw him. Voldemort. She cursed as she ducked under the green flash of light. The curse landed next to Harry's head. Inches closer and he would have been killed. Ron lost his balance. He tried with all his might to hold on the tree branch, his arms ached through the splinters digging into his raw hands.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. She inched her way to him, clutching to branch with one hand while her other hand gripped tightly to her wand. Hermione put her wand between her teeth and bit down. She now used her free hand to grab Ron. Ron stretched his sweating hand to hers. Another curse rushed past them. Harry was torn between helping Ron and Hermione or attack Voldemort. He finally retaliated.

* * *

Katniss, in the meantime, was trying her best to aim her arrows to Voldemort, but he was out of range. "Peeta! Do something!" she kicked him.

"What do you want be to do? Throw berries at him?" he screamed.

"Ugh, never mind!" Katniss looked around for another way to strike. She couldn't climb down, because that would do more harm than good. Her eyes caught in a tree with a branch more than five feet in front of her. If she jumped, she could just make it. Katniss moved as close as she could to the trunk of the tree. She left a whining Peeta behind when she made the heroic leap to the next tree. Her right leg planted sternly on the thick branch. She cheered to herself, silently. If she didn't make it, she would have fallen 70 feet to an unwanted death. It took all her balance to walk to the tree trunk.

She took her bow and arrow back out and aimed again. He was still out of range. _Damn!_ She clutched the trunk and stretched to a branch to its opposite side. Behind her, she could hear those fancy words again: stupid, conbingo, pumpkin spiced latte, abracadabra. _I mean, what the hell are they babbling?_ She finally reached the branch at the opposite side of the tree. She shimmied her way to the end of the branch.

She rigged her bow again, and there it was, the shot she was looking for. Katniss laughed, not because of something funny, but just because this bald headed loser with no nose thought he could hurt her. She felt the arrow leave her bow smoothly. The arrow split the air. But . . . but oh, sh− the arrow struck Katniss in the shoulder. She screamed. Her knees buckled and she fell, not to the branch underneath her, but to the hard forest floor seventy feet below her. The arrow somehow found its way back to her. _But how? How? _Was her last thought before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss pastes her sweaty, bloody hand from the moist forest ground onto her throbbing head. What she remembers, or what she thinks she remembers, is falling off a tree and getting her head wacked by something. _How am I alive?_ Behind her, she can hear what sounds like a teenage boy hollering at someone. When she turns her pounding head in his general direction, the only thing she can make out, in the pitch black darkness, is a boy with bleach blonde hair waving his hands in the air.

"You idiot!" he shouts. But when she takes a closer look she realizes that he's not talking to a person, but rather a . . . tree? In the shadows of the night, it's nearly impossible to make out any type of figure let alone a live person. "I hate this!" He yells into the cloudy sky.

Katniss know she shouldn't, but for some odd reason she feels remorse for her savior yet assailant. "Hello?" her voice raw and dull. When was the last time she drank something? She doesn't know.

The boy turns around quickly, red filling his pale cheeks. "Who are you? And what's going on?" he says in a deep, menacing voice. Almost sounding fake.

"Who are you?" she bounces the question back.

"I asked you first, muggle." _Muggle?_

"Oh, boy. Please tell me you're not one of them," Katniss whispers under her breathe.

"I am not one _them_. I'm friends with _them._" He throws his hand behind him, as if he were pointing to an audience behind him.

"Are you alright?" She asks. Like the speed of a deer fleeing its predator, the boy raises a stick to her face, inches from poking out her eye. _Here we go again._ "What's with these sticks?" He examines his wand.

"This is not a stick." He moves closer. "Conf—"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You're going to scream some fancy word like dictionary at me, then a spark of bright neon looking light is going to spew out the end, then I'm going to scream, then you're going to scream, then someone will hear us screaming, then we'll die. I get it already."

The boy creases his eyebrows. "If case you noticed, I was the one who screamed a 'fancy' word to save you. And if fixed your arm. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."

"Yes, I know. And right now, if you keep me alive, then I can help you stay alive." She smiles. And for the first time in these long and dangerous couple of days the boys smile. "I'm Katniss. And since you fixed my arm, it would be nice if you'd do the same for my head. Care to tell me your name?

He raises an eyebrow and exhales. "No, not really, muggle."


End file.
